


Drunk Rogue, Sober Minerva

by ziva3014



Series: Are You Drunk? [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziva3014/pseuds/ziva3014
Summary: This time, Rogue gets drunk, and Minerva is...annoyed. But also thinking about how adorable he is.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Minerva Orland
Series: Are You Drunk? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176056
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Drunk Rogue, Sober Minerva

“Minerva!” Sting shouted, waving her over.

Minerva frowned slightly. “What do you want, Sting?”

“Rogue’s drunk.”

Minerva blanched. “Excuse me?”

“Minerva!” Rogue came up and slung an arm over her shoulder, waving his bottle wildly.

Minerva sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “Rogue.”

Rogue patted her buns. “My little bunny!”

Minerva froze. “Ex-excuse me?”

The Sabertooth guild snickered, but Minerva glared at every single one of them.

“You heard me! MY bunny! Alright, punks? Master Crybaby? She’s mine!” Rogue bellowed.

He swung his bottle at Sting, but missed terribly and the bottle landed on Orga. Rufus smirked.

“I am committing that to memory,” Rufus said, tipping his hat.

“Shut up,” Orga growled.

Minerva was turning red. “Rogue-” she tried to interrupt, but Rogue was having none of it.

“So keep your eyes off of her!” Rogue suddenly picked her up bridal style. “MY GIRLFRIEND!” Rogue shouted, glaring.

“Rogue!” Minerva cried, dying inside. But, of course, secretly pleased. “Just stop! This is ridiculous!”

Yukino giggled. “You’re so cute together.”

Minerva tried to glare at her, but then Rogue walked out of the guild before Minerva could really work up her death stare.

“I’m committing that to memory as well,” Rufus chuckled.

Orga smirked. “The Lady will kill you.”

Of course, Rogue felt the need to defend her honor and shout at every person who stared at them (which was every person they crossed, obviously), “Keep your eyes off of her!” and “MY girlfriend!”

Minerva struggled to escape, but Rogue held fast. Minerva didn’t want to tumble to the ground, and she didn’t want to hurt Rogue either, so she was forced to sit through the humiliation until they arrived at their apartment.

“Rogue, I’m going to kill you,” Minerva growled.

Rogue carried her over to the sofa and set her down. Before Minerva could get up and punch him, he hugged her close and nuzzled her neck.

“I love you, Minnie,” Rogue whispered.

Minerva rolled her eyes despite the thrill that went down her back at the words. “I thought you said that _I_ was overly affectionate when drunk?”

“You are,” Rogue mumbled.

“You’re more-mmph.” Rogue kissed her, blocking her words.

Their fingers entwined together, like their hands were made so they could hold hands.

Their lips crashed like they were made for battle.

After a few moments, Minerva pushed him off. “Okay, seriously, you have to stop.”

“But, Minnie Bunnyyyyy,” Rogue whined.

“Don’t call me that!” Minerva groaned. “No one’s gonna let me live that down.”

“Who cares?” Rogue purred, hugging her waist before she could get up. “Noooo don’t get up. I neeeeed youuu.”

“Rogue-”

Rogue turned her around and touched their foreheads together.

“You like doing that, don’t you?” Minerva remarked.

“I like seeing your eyes. Your eyes are beautiful. I love green because of you.”

Minerva smiled. “Rogue-”

“And purple,” Rogue added. “Green and purple are my favorite colors.”

“Green and purple clash,” Minerva muttered.

“But they look good on you,” Rogue insisted. He tugged her down to the sofa. “Stay, please.”

Minerva relented. “Okay, fine. Five minutes.”

“Yayyy,” Rogue slurred.

Minerva smiled. “I can’t fight you, can I?”

“I’m your weakness, you’re mine,” Rogue murmured.

“True.”

“You’re mine,” Rogue repeated, smiling at her.

Minerva smiled back. “I’m yours.”


End file.
